shes MINE
by nesquick-s
Summary: gabby is a rich girl who had just moved from west high to east high and instanly becoms populare what happend when a certain guy has hes eyes on her and no one can say no to him what well happen when she turns TROY BOLTON down,TROYELLA *gossip girl*style:
1. Chapter 1 trailer

Trailer

Trailer

Gabby was a rich girl who lives on the upper east

Shows gabby doing her nails in her room

Her parents are always out in a bussince job

Shows them writing a note saying that there leaving and she can use her credit-card for money

She moved from west high cause she had an a fight with her friend

Shows gabby fighting with a blonde chick

Shows gabby talking to ms.maltusi and showing her around the school

She immediately met 2 friends and became popular

Shows gabby talking to a blonde girl and an African American girl

Shows guys checking her out

And when the king of the school notice her

Shows a brown sandy boy looking at her

He now wants her but decided to NOT tell anyone

BUT when he saw guys flirting with her he gets JELOUSE REALLY JELOUSE

Shows troy fist and him trying to calm himself from anger

Than he decided to show the world that she's he's

Shows troy telling an African American guy with an afro something

But when the girl finds out what the people are talking a bout

Shows people pointing at her and saying she's troy Bolton's girl she's so lucky

When she confronts him what well happen or may i say how well she find out who said that and who is troy Bolton and why is she's he's girl

You well al find out in (SHES MINE)

Starring:

Gabriella Montez … Vanessa hudgens as

Shows gabby laughing

Troy Bolton: zac efron as

Shows troy starring at Gabriella

Monique Coleman as Taylor mckessi

Shows her checking Gabbys closet

Ashley tisdale as sharpay Evans

Shows her mouth drop by how Gabriella's closet is filled with tins of clothes

Jesse McCartney as Brandon hestings

Shows him hugging he's little step sis Gabriella

She's MINE is coming fanfiction soon

Note: tell me guys if you like it so I could continue it or not and btw I co-wroted a story its called the first daughter: heres the story : Gabriella belongs to a rich and popular family, she is the only girl in the family and she's just been told that's she's going to have to date her worst enemy. Co-wrote with **snopyloverwhohasahighvoice,** trailer inside the link is an my profile so go check it out


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys im so sorry for not updating soon I wasn't in the mood at al but the good news is that I only have 2 weeks and the summer begins yay

**hey guys im so sorry for not updating soon I wasn't in the mood at al but the good news is that I only have 2 weeks and the summer begins yay**

Chapter 1"perv"

Gabriella's pov

I was butting the final touch on my make up I was wearing a dress from the clothing line that my mom had designed it and a matching bag with it that my mom also had designed it , I ate breakfast alone like always well sometimes my friends or my big brother Jacob anyway I finished eating and went to my my car which is black Nissan maxiam 2009 I said thanks to Michael he works for us and he parked the car in front of the door which is so sweet of him he's always sweet

I had moved from west high to east high for a reason I don't wonna talk a bout it

I walked to the doors of east high it was al red and white which is freaky but not freaky is the HUGE poster hm freaky school I think my mom didn't see that while she did her little research on the internet and I don't think she's the one who did it probably one of the people that work for her she doesn't even bay me attention al because of her stupid work when I told her that I wonna move al she said that she well look for the best school she didn't even asked me fucking why which is what normal parents would do heck normal people would do and it was killing me even the driver asked me why which I had answered and said no reason!

I walked over to the principle office which was obvious cause it was the same place is my old school the only thing that was the same this school is much butter I hope they don't like gossip cause I don't which my school LOVED

I knocked on the principle office

Come in said mr.hitman

Hello "I said and than smiled

Oh you must be Gabriella montez right" said mr.hitman

Yeah im Gabriella Montez"

Well hello ms.montez im mr.hitman and I see here from your file that your mom assistant had sent that you have good grades I had sended a student from here that I thought she could show you around "said mr.hitman

He picked he's phone and told he's secretary to send sharpay Evans to he's office

A blond came in and she wore alout of PINK heck there was NO color except pink

Hello ms.evans I just want you to meet our new student Gabriella montez "said mr.hitman

OMG OMG OMG OMG YOU MEAN EVANS IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE FAEMOUS DESIGNER ANNA MONTEZ"sequeld sharpay

Yeah hello to you too "joked Gabriella

Sorry I intend to do that alout I just cant help myself anyway want me to show you around" said sharpay

Yeah sure "said Gabriella with a smile

Ok so here is your schedule Gabriella and your locker number "said mr.hitman

I said thanks and left he's office with shorpay or sharpie or manypay or fartpay no I don't think anyone would name there child fartpay that would be so UNUSALL which I think cause she wears alout of pink which unusual but she seemed nice and the my friend type

So can help me first find my locker" I said yeah sure she said

Ahem "I said to the 2 making out people

WHAT" said the guy WELL YOUR KINDA MAKING OUT AND I CANT OPEN THE LOCKER CAUSE YOUR FUCKING BLOCKING ME" I said

Your hott"he said

Omg I cant believe him "what the fuck get out of my face NOW "I said

You must be new " the blue eyed boy with a shaggy blond hair said

Well iam now can u plz get out of my face "I said

Well welcome to the school I rule montez"he said

Its not ..i said than I though how did he know my last name wait how do you know my last name

Hm well its al over the west high school which my cousin is there and he told me that there golden hott sexy girl had moved here poor them

Well who ever your fucking cousin is tell him to fuck off perv

Im not perv he said"

Yes you are

Than I walked away with sharpay which I know her name now cause she told me

Troy's pov"

Well maybe iam perv but she full of

Hotness hott hott I want her and I need her and I well get her now cause shes MINE

Hello my feloow gossipers

Its me gossip girl who deliver the west high and east high golden ,rich,hott,famous students

Spotted our fav girl snapping at our fav guy hm do you think romance well form ?? or the real question can she resist him

You know you love me

Xoxo

Gossip girl

Plz review and the question for this chapter is

What is troy b-ball number??

I know its easy LOL

XOXO

SARAH


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella's pov:

Gabriella's pov:

I was sitting in home-room this jerk sneaks looks at me some times even stare and wink or smile at me mostly wink ugh I hate him al-ready I also met great friends sharpay,ryan ,Taylor ,amber

They al seemed nice but they also seem to hate each other or something a bout rivals you see amber is the cheerleading captain and sharpay is the drama theaters captain and Taylor was the schothatlic decathlon team captain so rivals but im glad I made friends with everybody well everybody btw I have NO IDEA how sharpay can handle ms.darbus lecture about the chapel of art or whatever it is she was the only person who was listening I wasn't even listening which isn't a shocker cause none of the students listened some of them were a sleep and some of them were …. Doing nothing but not listening I was secretly texting Dan don't worry he's not my BF he's my brother its not like my brothers would let me date there WAY protective of me anyway out of al the people I had met and mad friends with T,S,R were my fav T is for Taylor and S is for sharpay and R is for Ryan btw I love to call them that my old school used to call me G I just love it anyway these guys are my fav and I love everybody I had met except troy Bolton I found everything a bout him sharpay kind of filled me in she told me everything I kind of guessed that S was the gossip Queen of this school also the drama Queen anyway I found that he was a player I mean duhh what kind of guy who would make out with a girl than wink at a girl in front of her sure do there not bf and gf or the world has gone wrong what kind of girl would let her bf go easily with making out with her and than winking at another girl and she also found out that he was the captain and had a huge ego kind fill of him self after al the school falling under his feet but im not going to let him get away with it im going to give him lesson one 1-do NOT mess with Gabriella montez ,and he is a bout to get the lesson of his life wait and see what im going to do a bout him

- At lunch break

Hi - said Ryan with a smile

Hey why are you so happy it's not like I don't want you too just wondering – I said

Well your gorgeous friend here 'pointing at himself ' had got himself a date with his dream girl – he said

Well congratulations ry im really happy for you – I said with a huge smile on my face

So who's the lucky girl??- I asked

Well you may know her, her name is amber she's your friend the cheerleading captain I just can't believe I scored with her- he said with a VERRY happy voice

Ha-ha well good luck making her you girlfriend anyway have you seen shar – I said shar is the new nick-name I made for her like Ryan's 'ry'

Hm I don't think you wonna know where she is 'Ryan said

Whys that' I said confused

Ok you wonna know ok she's right there 'he said before he pointed at her making out with zeke ' I al-ready know zeke I had met him shar introduce me to him but I didn't know he's her boyfriend anyway the view was cute but disgusting at the same time they were sucking each other faces

Ok that's disgusting' I said

What's disgusting, it's sure is not you or even close to you gorgeous' the blonde jerk said

Well it's your face that disgusts me ' I said

He shock he's head and said' why the harsh words cutie

Just leave me alone jerk ' I said while turning my face I did not want to face him I wasn't in the mood

Well you have to work harder for it ' he said while smirking

Ugh do you even know me ' I said

After I said that he toke me by the arm gently and toke me to a beautiful science roof top and said smiling

'Your name is Gabriella montez you have 3step- brothers , you love nachos you scratch your nose when a math problem is hard while doing home-work you love playing football, basketball , running and mostly volleyball and dancing al of your brothers are athlete the older one is Dan the second one is Nathan and the third one who is 1 year older than you and the SAME age as me Jesse your mom married Robert Scott and had your brothers than got divorced and married your dad and got birth to you after2 years they got divorced and got back with Robert both Robert and your dad Michael were rich so were your mom , you hate the glamour's life you cant stand it , you're absolutely gorgeous that's why the 3 of your step-brothers are protective of you they love you to death and they understand that you don't like them when they become protective of you and they understand you need your own freedom that's why they try not to complain when you wear short mini skirts which you look super hot in them by the way but that not the subject , see I know you ' he said smiling the whole time than after he saw my face he smirked

Ok what the hell ?? how did you know al that a bout me ??

Just wait and see and you well know how I know al that ' he said smirking

What do you mean by that ??' I said confuse

You know you look beautiful when your confused and wait and you well know what im talking a bout ' he said smiling with a grin on he's face

I CANT just wait tell me NOW ' I said kind of angrily

Hmmm feisty one me like it but wait gorgeous aren't you patient ' he said smiling and with goofy grin again

No im not patient and now if you excused me MR. I know it al . I need to call my brother Jesse so he can pick me up from school ' I said

Oh a bout that I can take you home I don't mind driving a gorgeous lady home ' he said

Well I would rather go by the limo than go with you ' she said like troy said she hated the glamour life

Again with the harsh words' said troy

Don't you love the nature we could save gas cause we live next door so that way we save gas ' he said smiling

Player ass say WHAT!!

Yeah you heard right and whether you like it or not were neighbors and im going to take you home which I had been ordered by my mom and yours its not like I mind like I said again I wouldn't mind to drive a gorgeous girl home ' he said smiling

Do I have choice in this ??' I asked with my hands on my hips

Nope ' he said

Than fine but im going to be late after school so you can go I can call mom to send the driver and tell her you had to go home ' I said smiling

Why are you going to be late for' he said wondering

Yeah a bout that today and tomorrow im going to be late for school I told my mom that but she must forgot and a bout your question is because I have a cheerleading\dancing audition after school so im sorry maybe later ' I said smiling cause I thought I got rid of him after saying this she turned to go

Actually that's a good thing cause now I don't have to skip basketball practice ' he said smiling than winking at me I swear that wink al most made me melt what wake up Gabriella he's an ass player

Ugh don't be late Bolton 'I said while groaning

Ooooh now with the last name montez but how a bout montez hottie yeah I like it

Whatever Bolton bye ' I said while walking for the door after our private conversation and before he said bye back I said

' oh and Bolton ' he turned around facing me

I cant go back to the 'mansion' without my ice-cream from Baskin Robins so be ready to drive Gabriella montez back to the mansion ' I said than winked

Hell yeah cant wait' he yelled after me smiling

Ok I can't believe I just did that by hey whatever

My i-phone ring tone my I-phone was at my designer purse I picked it up and answered it

Hello ' I said

Hey hey

OMG hey brother what's up?

Nothing much just finished practicing basket ball , you??

I rolled my eyed at my brother Nathan he always plays basketball he's freshman in college and the captain of the team well im at school lunch and im going to be late for home cause I have this cheerleading\dance audition

Well don't worry a bout your really good for god sakes you beat AC DC by you and mileys cru by the way how is she ??

She's doing good she well actually moving here ' I said

Are you serous that's so cool I kind of miss her and the cru but why is she's moving here ?? he asked wondering

Well some people offered her dad a great job here and some where else but he chose here cause im here and me and miley are BFF

Oh that's great oh I just remembered why I called ' he said

That's surprising you always call and say what's up and ask a bout me ' I said confused

Well yeah I called to ask you how are you and to ask you have you met a guy named troy Bolton ??

Yeah actually I did and he kept annoying me' I said than he laughed

Oh gosh you don't remember him ??' he asked laughing

Ok now your being mysterious so spill ' I said

Well he was Jesse's BFF oh yeah we used to call him towy before we moved cause we couldn't say the 'R' gosh how would you NOT remember you were in kindergartener than to elementary school ' he said

Oh yeah now I remember and know how did he knew everything a bout me ' I said

Oh yeah he's going to drive you home and stay for dinner well if you were there yesterday instead of going shopping you would have seen him at the mansion 'he said laughing

Well he's an ass player can you believe after making out with a girl he started staring at me and winking in front of her and saying that im hot ' I said and I expected my brother to be mad at him

Well he's a player but you know you could always change him and you know I may even let you date him if you had changed him 'my mouth was wide open I cant believe it my brothers who were over protective is ok with me dating a player just because they know him

What the hell , your always like your not aloud to date until your 25 ' I said shocked and mocked him

Well I think its time for me to let go a little my gf Mandy told me that you were upset that we were over-protective of you but that still doesn't mean that you cant call me when anybody started harassing you or even touching you call me and I well kill him for you with the 'guys' 'guys is my brothers and he's team mates and my other brother's team mates and my cousins and there team mates Im like there baby even he's team mates ha-ha yeah there a lot and there al hot as the whole school thinks when I was in new York the montez family was the hottest thing its still is

Oh so now im aloud to date??' I asked hoping for a yes

Yes but not any guy and we have to meet the guy but don't worry we wont scare him we well just tell him the 'line' 'the line is 'if you ever hurt her I well haunt you forever and make you wish you were never born ' how do I know that they said that line to of my female cousin BF and the ended up scaring them but there were some guys my brother's and cousin's felt comfortable with and though they were the best for the girls so they didn't scare them and some of them had said the 'line' but still the boyfriend had lasted cause they had fought for the girl they love and my 'boys' admired him for it and left them in peace LOL

Yay ok bye handsome

By beautiful

End of conversation than I headed to my locker to get my things P.S: at first when she talked to Ryan and troy she wasn't at home-room she was at the cafeteria and she talked a bout her home-room and texting sharpay and head for history class P.S:again lol the lunch had ended

Looks like the new girl not so new she cached our school prince eyes and we al know that this had never happened could really troy Bolton be falling for a girl and not just any girl the next 'IT'girl and the new one to school well after al she had made friends with the queen's and the most popular people and are brother with the hottest guys and she's the next queen bee and the 'IT' girl or one of them of the school could really troy Bolton settle down for one girl ??

For now you know you love me

XOXO

Gossip Girl

Hey guys

Plz R&R

This chapter is dedicated to al the people who reviewed and the one who answered last chapter question and these people are :

Mami.K.Always.Narnia

snoopyloverwhohasahighvoice

oxlovelyxo

ZanessaxXxSupporter

MarCha

xxxjbrothersfan4evaxxx

xXxMissrandomxXx

dramagirl237

StephiieeBaybiiee-soo gangs...

JamiieeeINSANE u rock girl

And especially to :

SerenityStarz

And this chapter question is :

This question is SO easy

What is troy and gabriella's song the first song in HSM 1?

-sarah


End file.
